


Wrong recipient

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, bathtub selfies, naked selfies, the dangers of sending selfies to the wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt I found on tumblr: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” </p>
<p>And that's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong recipient

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Samifer tidbit that wouldn't leave me alone.

 

 

At the beginning of the year the whole class had made a phone list. Dutifully Sam had copied every single number with name, just in case he ever needed to fast forward homework or other important news. Half of the numbers he never used. There were people in class he had never even talked to, much less had any reason to call them.

Along with the dozens of other numbers in his phone he just never thought of this ever playing out to his disadvantage.

 

 

He spread out in the bathtub, which meant for his size essentially leaning his legs against the wall and submerging his upper body in the water, or having his legs in the water and being waterless from the hip up. And got a wicked idea.

It was stupid, really. He and Kevin had this competition to send each other inappropriate selfies for shits and giggles. Kevin lead the race at the moment with a selfie of himself suggestively eating chocolate syrup.

Giggling madly to himself Sam fished his phone from the toilet lid and almost lost it to the water as his soap covered fingers slipped. He caught it an inch above the water and held it with one hand while at least drying off the other.

He made sure all the important parts were covered with foam before he struck his most stupidly seductive face and shot the selfie.

It took him three tries to get the angle just right but it didn't turn out half bad. Grinning Sam went through his contact list, all the while imagining Kevin's face.

 

„Jess, Jo … Kevin. And sen- oh shit, no, no no no, abort, abort. Fuck.“

 

To be fair, the screen was small, and his fingers _were_ slippery. The screen, in big accusing letters announced that his message – his _nude bathtub selfie_ \- had successfully been sent to Lucifer Milton. 

 

„Fuck.“ Frantically Sam opened up a new text window and started typing.

  
_Shit, sorry, that wasn't meant for you._

 

He didn't even _know_ Lucifer and was sure they never had as much spoken more than three words with each other. He'd be hard pressed to even remember how the kid looked like. He only memory that came to mind was that of a shy guy sitting in the back of class.

 

„Just my luck. It gotta be the dude named after Satan.“ Sam muttered, while he sent his apology.

 

Any musings about the development of Sam's downward spiral of luck were cut short by the buzzing of his phone.

Sam counted on something passive-aggressive, something he would have said if presented with unsolicited nudes.

 

Instead he got a picture. Holy hell.

How could he ever have forgotten what Lucifer looked like? The guy was _hot_. 

He had snapped a picture of himself in front of the mirror, junk strategically hidden by – of all things – their biology textbook. It depicted an apple. Together with the seriously hot body came a shit-eating grin and – a couple of seconds later a text reading:

 

_Figured as much_ .

 

Despite himself Sam laughed. Who in the whole wide world received a bathtub selfie from a perfect stranger and reacted with another nude? If he had been asked he would have described Lucifer as, well, a bit of a freak. No offense meant. He just was the silent type, never much for socialising. He avoided every bit of social gathering their school had. In a yearbook he'd be voted most likely to become a mass murderer. Only that no one really put enough interest in him to vote him for anything.

 

Before Sam could go deeper in his musings his phone buzzed again.

 

_So … usually when I see people naked I cook them dinner first. Any plans for tonight?_

 

Sam stared at his phone for a solid minute. There really was nothing subtle about Lucifer. He smiled. Why the hell not?

 

_Your place or mine?_

 

_Yours if you promise to only get out of that tub to let me in._

 

Along with this last text Lucifer sent another selfie. And Sam was suddenly very glad that they would have the flat for themselves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm availabe at Tumblr ( http://chelsea-hako.tumblr.com/ ) and taking fic requests if the askbox says so.


End file.
